


Three

by lightless_star



Category: Kpop-Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Epic Fail, EunHae, M/M, Shonen-ai, drabble-ish
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hae, kalau diberi tiga permintaan, apa yang akan kau minta?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

“Hyukkie-ah, aku bosaaaan,” ucap Donghae sambil menengadah keatas lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk meregangkan leher.

Hyukjae melirik pria berambut hitam yang berdiri disampingnya itu dengan ekor matanya.

“Hae, aku mau tanya,” ujarnya kali ini.

“Hm?”

“Kalau kau diberi tiga permintaan bagaimana?” tanyanya polos sambil menatap pria berambut hitam itu.

“Pertanyaanmu seperti anak kecil, Hyukkie-ah,” ucap Donghae lalu tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut pirang Hyukjae.

“Tapi tadi kau bilang kau sedang bosan,” ucapnya lagi sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena barusan Donghae menertawakannya.

“Baiklah. Pertama, aku mau persediaan susu strawberry seumur hidup. Jadi aku bisa terus berbagi denganmu, dan saat itu aku yang membagimu. Kita gantian, karena selama ini aku selalu minta punyamu,” ucapnya masih sambil menengadah keatas, menatap langit sore dari balkon dorm Super Junior itu.

“Haha. Bagus, Hae! Jadi aku tak perlu beli dan bisa minta padamu, ne?” kata Hyukjae lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Lalu yang kedua?”

“Yang kedua, aku mau lebih tinggi! Aku kadang malu kalau kita berdiri disamping member SNSD dan aku tampak sejajar dengan Sooyoung. Aku tau kalau dia member paling tinggi disana, tapi tetap saja… Aku ini laki-laki! Mestinya tampak lebih tinggi dari dia!”

“Tapi Ryeowook atau Sungmin-Hyung juga sama tinggi denganmu. Dan mereka tak pernah mempermasalahkannya,” komentar Hyukjae kali ini.

“Memangnya mereka perlu cerita padamu, hah?” balas Donghae tepat, membuat Hyukjae tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

“Yang terakhir?”

“Mm… Aku mau… Aku mau kau, Hyukkie-ah!” ucap Donghae lalu memeluk Hyukjae yang berdiri disampingnya erat-erat.

“EH?!” ia tersentak kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan pria ini. Tapi, entah kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas sekarang, apalagi saat Donghae memeluknya.

Hyukjae mencoba meredam rasa kaget bercampur senangnya. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitam pria yang sekarang masih memeluknya erat.  
“Hae.”  
“Hm?”  
“Kalau kau bilang mau aku, lalu nanti kau tak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari jangan salahkan aku, ne?”

“Mwo?! Bukan itu maksudku, dasar mesum!” dan satu tinju melayang tepat di pipi Hyukjae.

-FIN-


End file.
